


The Springfield Rabbit

by SleepingBitchy



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anime, BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/M, Minor Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Ninja, Non-Mass Au, OC, Twins, Uchiha, and the kids all grow up together only that makes them more dangerous, and then there’s feelings involved which makes things messy because cmon, non-massacre, sakura's sister, sakura's twin, samura has a twin and there’s no massacre so everyone has a fambam, theyre teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingBitchy/pseuds/SleepingBitchy
Summary: Haruno Usagi is the twin sister of Haruno Sakura. Usagi looks up to her Sakura-nee, and Sakura wants to protect her Chibiusa more than anything.OrEveryone gets to grow up with a family but it doesn’t make anything easier. Having a crush on your best friends older brother, also does not make things easier.AU non-massacre
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48
Collections: Naruto - Itachi Uchiha x Reader/OC Recommendations





	1. The Springfield Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my Wattpad

At five years old, Haruno Usagi didn't know what she wanted to be when she grew up. She wasn't the daughter of a powerful shinobi clan; and so she wasn't expected to become a ninja. She loved her sister, loved her parents, and loved to play with her friends. At five years old Haruno Usagi was only expected to be a kid.

-/-/-/-

"Sakura-nee! Will you play hide and seek with me!? Pretty please!" Usagi tugged at the shirt of her twin sister, Sakura, while begging for her attention. Sakura's bangs covered her slightly large forehead and shadowed her eyes as she looked at her sister. Sakura wished she could show her forehead off proudly, like her younger twin, but Chibiusa didn't get teased like Sakura did. Chibiusa, as Sakura had lovingly dubbed her little sister, made friends easily and never had anyone bully her about her appearance. Sakura wasn't so lucky.

"Chibi-chan, I don't think I want to be at the playground today... I'm going to stay here with mama." With that Sakura turned away from her twin and scampered off into the house.

Usagi pouted, but she really couldn't blame her sister for not wanting to be around kids who would tease her. Despite that, she still wanted to go out and play before dinner time.

'If Sakura-nee would just let mama fix her bangs...' Usagi's thoughts trailed off as she resolved to play by herself. Usagi walked towards the lively playground, but at the last moment, she ventured into the forest instead. 'I'm sure I can pick beautiful flowers to make Sakura-nee smile!'

Usagi didn't notice how far off into the forest she was going. As a civilian, she wouldn't have known that she was going so far into the forest that she was encroaching into the Uchiha training grounds. But Usagi kept going further, not bothered by the sounds of shuriken she heard nearby. She crouched low by a bush to get a closer look at the flowers she found there.

On the other side of the bush, two Uchiha halted their training as they heard a rustling in the bush. The elder Uchiha, Itachi, could sense the small chakra signature and dismissed it as nothing more than a child. The younger Uchiha however, Sasuke, had been so caught up in training with his brother that he took the sound as a threat and launched a kunai towards the disturbance.

Usagi heard the sound of the kunai whizzing threw the air, but didn't have time to even turn before she felt her small body scooped up and taken to the other side of the greenery she had been in. She made a sound of surprise as she and the tall stranger landed in the clearing. He had carried her like a princess, and Usagi blushed as she stared up at the male.

"That was dangerous, Ototo." Itachi remarked calmly as he looked over the girl for injuries.   
'What a small child,' he thought. 'What a peculiar hair color.'

"Ah! Aniki! I didn't know it was a girl!" Sasuke blushed at having made such a show at what he thought was a threat. He felt bad, because he must have scared the girl.

"A-Ano... could you put me down please?" Usagi still had a faint blush on her cheeks as she stared up at Itachi. He nodded and set her down on her feet gently, crouching down, and turned towards Sasuke.

"Ototo, apologize." Itachi quietly commanded. Sasuke pouted while looking at the strange bright girl.   
'She's kind of cute...' Sasuke thought as he looked her over.

"I'm sorry... I was training with aniki and I got carried away. I shouldn't have thrown that kunai at you." Sasuke shuffled his feet and stared at the ground. Usagi stared at him for a moment before slowly stepping closer to him. She shoved her face closer to his until he looked up at her, blushing. Usagi smiled brightly.

"That's okay! I didn't even notice you did it, so you don't have to look so sad!" Sasuke backed off from her as the heat on his face grew. She didn't pay it any mind and turned towards Itachi.   
"Thank you for saving me! What's your name? My name is Haruno Usagi but Kaa-chan and Tou-chan and Sakura-nee call me Chibiusa." Usagi seemed to say all in one breathe. Itachi felt the smallest hint of a smile on his face.

'Spring field Rabbit? It suits her.' Itachi observed her dark green eyes and bright smile. Sasuke noticed the look on his brother's face and instantly felt a dislike for the girl.  
'Never mind cute, she's evil!'

"My name is Uchiha Itachi, would you like me to call you Chibiusa?" Sasuke's face paled and his mouth dropped at how friendly his brother was being towards the girl. He had never seen him give anyone that attention like that. The small pinkette thought about his offer before shaking her head.

"I don't think Sakura-nee would like that, but you can call me something else, Tachi-sama!" Usagi smiled brightly up at Itachi who looked at her surprised. Sasuke fell back on the ground as he saw something he had never seen from his brother.

Itachi was laughing. He laughed and smiled down at the girl. That girl had broken his aniki!

"Then, I'll call you Usako." Itachi ruffled her hair as she stared up at his amazed. Sasuke finally broke out of his stupor and inserted himself between the two. He glared at Usagi, pushing her away slightly, and pointed at her.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke and aniki is mine!" Usagi stared at Sasuke with wide eyes before she launched herself at him, knocking him to the ground. Itachi watched the two in amusement, and Sasuke tried to crawl away from the girl. But Usagi kept her hold on him, as she hugged him.

"That's so amazing! You love Tachi-sama so much! I love Sakura-nee too!" Usagi had stars in her eyes as she continued to hug Sasuke. He clawed and tried to push her away.  
'Why is she so loud!? And why won't she let me go?'

"Oi! Get off of me! Aniki! Help me!" Itachi looked at the two fondly. This girl seemed to be the opposite and the mirror to Sasuke in so many ways. He hoped they would become great friends.


	2. The Hair Ribbon

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Usagi sat next to her older sister by their favorite tree in the park, telling her about the two boys she had met the day before. 

"And then, Tachi-sama said he would call me Usako! Tachi-sama is so cool, right Sakura-nee?"   
"I'm happy he saved you, but you should be more careful Chibiusa. Why were you so far into the forest?" Sakura frowned at her younger twin sister. She always knew that she was more level headed than Chibiusa, but this was ridiculous. Usagi tucked her hair behind her ear as she blushed.

"Well, I was picking flowers for you and-" the small pink haired child was cut off as a group of kids walked by, loudly laughing and pointing at the two twins.

"Hey look! It's the two biggest foreheads in all of Konohana!" Sakura' face paled as the kids came closer. As scared as she was, she still took a tentative step in front of Usagi.

"It's not nice to make fun of people." Usagi said. She wasn't one to cower in front of others, but she could see that these kids were bigger than her sister, and that there were no adults around.

"Who asked you pipsqueak?" One of the boys reached around Sakura and pulled Usagi's hair, breaking her away from her sister. Sakura turned to try and grab her as she cried out, but another kid pushed Sakura to the ground. She could hear her sister fighting back, but also the fear in her voice. The kids crowded around Sakura as the threw insult after insult at her. They kept pushing her around, and every time she got up the made sure she was pushed down hard. Eventually Sakura was huddled on the ground while tears fell from her eyes.

Usagi tried to struggle away from the kids who had her hair, and get to her sister who she could hear crying. But no matter what she did, the kids were bigger and stronger than her.

Usagi heard yelling from the other group, and before she knew it the other kids were all running away. Usagi ran straight to her sister on the ground, glancing timidly at the blonde girl in front of them.

"Did you save nee-chan?" Usagi questioned as she hugged Sakura's still shaking and crying form. The blonde tossed her short hair as she glared at the retreating kids. 

"Well I wasn't going to just walk by while they were ganging up on her." She answered confidently. The blonde came closer and crouched down in front of the pink headed twins. "Hey, aren't you the one they're always teasing because you've got such a big forehead?" Before Usagi could defend her sister, Sakura peaked up at her would be rescuer.

"W-who are you?" She stuttered. The blonde gave the prettiest smile Usagi had ever seen.   
"Well that's easy! I'm Yamanaka Ino. Who are you?" Ino tilted her head as Sakura sniffled and mumbled her name. "Huh? Hello! I can't hear you. Let's try that again. Who are you?"

"My name is SAKURA!" She yelled before blushing in embarrassment.   
"Thats better! And you?" Ino smiled and turned to the other twin.   
"Usagi. Haruno Usagi, but Sakura-nee calls me Chibiusa!" Ino laughed and poked Sakura's forehead.

"So this is the famous forehead huh? It really is big!" Sakura started to tear up again, but Ino continued. "You shouldn't use your bangs to hide it like this though, it makes you look like a sheep dog. You could at least part them like your sister!" Sakura kept sniffling, but she was quickly calming as Usagi rubbed her back.

"Hey you know what? I've got something special for you, both of you. So come back here tomorrow okay?" The girls could only nod as the blonde waved goodbye before sprinting off.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The next day, Usagi left her sister in the care of "Ino-neechan" and ran off to show Itachi her new hair ribbon. She found him sitting by a small river, deep in the forest. Sasuke wasn't with him today, but Usagi didn't take notice of the boy slightly older than Itachi before she pounced on him. Usagi ran and jumped on Itachi's back as he sat on the riverbank.

"TACHI-SAMA!!!" Shisui could only stare, mouth dropped open in shock, as Itachi let (yes let because there was no way the child had actually caught the Uchiha off guard and escaped his senses) a small pink blur jump into his back. She wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck and proceeded to squeeze the life out of him, as she rambled about her new friend Ino and the hair ribbon she had been given.

Shisui's shock only grew as Itachi brought the girl in front of him to inspect the ribbon himself. He smoothed down her hair as she spoke rapidly. 

"Ino-neechan is so nice and pretty and she saved Sakura-nee from bullies yesterday! They pushed her down and pulled my hair but Ino-neechan made them all run away!" Shisui watched as Itachi's face tightened, a protectiveness he had only seen with Sasuke. "Do you like my new ribbon? Ino-nee tied it, but Sakura-nee's makes her look like she has rabbit ears! Isn't that funny Tachi-sama?"

Shisui couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst out laughing hysterically. Finally, Usagi turned towards the boy she had neglected in Itachi's presence. She blinked at him a few times as he kept laughing.   
'Is this Tachi-sama's friend? He looks like him, but not like Sasu-chan...' Usagi got up off Itachi and walked towards Shisui. He stopped laughing and observed Usagi with a smile. She stopped in front of him before bowing and smiling at him in greeting.

"Hi! My name is Haruno Usagi! Are you related to Tachi-sama? You look like him but not as much as Sasu-chan does. Are you from the same clan?"  
Usagi blinked up at him curiously as he turned towards Itachi, eyebrow raised before turning back to the small girl.

"You call him Tachi-sama?" Usagi nodded.  
"Yes and he calls me Usako, because Sakura-nee calls me Chibiusa and Tachi-Sama wanted his own nickname." She nodded her head with her story, complete confidence in what she was telling Shisui. Shisui just laughed again before scooping her into a hug and rubbing his face affectionately against hers.

"Oh you're just the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Shisui kept hugging her making Usagi giggle. "My name is Uchiha Shisui and we'll be good friends Usako!" They both heard a faint growl as Usagi was taken from Shisui and put back into Itachi's lap. Shisui sweat dropped as Itachi hugged the girl lightly to his chest.

"Don't call her that, Shisui." He had said it almost too calmly, but Usagi only stared at him with stars in her eyes, thinking that he was the coolest person she had ever seen. Shisui waved him off.

"Sorry Itachi-kun! How about Usa-chan then? Can I call you that Usagi?" She snapped out of her chance and looked at Shisui with a big smile.  
"Hai! I think we'll be good friends, Shisui-kun!"


	3. Nicknames and Clans

"Sasu-chan, how come you don't play with anyone?" Usagi and Sasuke sat on the ground, watching Itachi and Shisui spar. Usagi had been making flower crowns, while Sasuke just tore apart the extra blades of grass she had discarded. Sasuke huffed and pouted.

"I told you not to call me that!" Usagi tilted her head and looked towards Sasuke.  
"But why? Shisui calls you Sasu-chan."  
"Shisui is an idiot," Sasuke scoffed. "Boys aren't 'chan' baka, they're 'kun'." Sasuke corrected her. Usagi thought for a minute before shaking her head.

"But Ka-chan says that cute things are called 'chan' and Sasu-chan is cute!" Sasuke blushed and turned away from her, muttering how stupid she was. The two didn't notice Itachi and Shisui walking towards them.

"Usa-chan, you think Sasuke is cute?" Shisui smirked at Itachi, who was observing the two children.

Usagi nodded. "Well doesn't everyone? All the other girls say so, and I heard some oba-sans say that he had a pretty face." Sasuke looked horrified and Shisui couldn't stop the laugh from escaping. Usagi tilted her head at Itachi.

"It's true, ne Tachi-sama? Isn't Sasu-chan pretty?" Itachi patted her head.

"Hai Usako. My outoto is very pretty." Sasuke started to protest, but Itachi reached over and poked his forehead before he could disagree. Sasuke huffed again and rubbed his forehead. He stood up and pointed at Usagi, a determined look on his face.

"Then I'm calling you Usagi-kun!" Usagi stared at Sasuke in shock, and for a minute Shisui thought she might cry. But Usagi's face suddenly got the biggest smile Shisui had ever seen on the girl. Her eyes sparkled and she launched her self at Sasuke, tackling him in a hug to the ground.

"What are you doing baka! Get off me!" Sasuke tried to escape her grasp but she wouldn't let go.

"I'm so happy Sasu-chan! That means you and I are best friends!" Sasuke paled.   
"What!? No! That's not what it means! Aniki help me!" Sasuke reached for Itachi, but he simply looked at the two with a faint smile.

"Traditionally you give nicknames to close friends, outoto." Itachi sat on the ground in front on them, and made no move to help Sasuke. Shisui laughed again before going over to the two children. He wrapped his arms around the two.

"You really are cute ~Sasu-chan~." Shisui teased.   
"Shisui!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The next day Usagi ran into the clearing just as Itachi and Shisui had finished a spar. Instead of going straight to Itachi, as she usually did, Usagi ran straight to Sasuke.

"Sasu-chan come play with me today!" Sasuke frowned at Usagi.   
"What are you talking about? We play everyday?" Usagi shook her head and tried to pull Sasuke with her.

"No not here, at the park! I want you to meet Sakura-nee-chan and Ino-chan and some other kids," Usagi explained as she pulled him harder.

Sasuke dug his feet into the ground and yelled, "Why would I want to go to the stupid park and play with those kids?"

Usagi pouted at Sasuke, but didn't release her hold. 

"You don't want to make new friends?" Sasuke stopped struggling for a minute as Usagi gave him her best puppy dog expression. Sasuke looked as if he might give in, and really Shisui and Itachi were having a hard time not laughing at the two children before them. Usagi still held Sasuke's arm taut, pouting and begging with her eyes; Sasuke stood with his arm being pulled and looked as if he would give into Usagi's whim.

But as if a switch had been flipped, Sasuke's face became angry and he pulled his arm once again.   
"No way! I don't wanna go!" Usagi started to pull again.  
"But why not Sasuke? Everyone wants to play with you!" 

"None of them are Uchiha children so why should I waste my time!?" Usagi let go of Sasuke's arm in shock, sending the both of them flying from the momentum. Usagi looked at Sasuke in shock before she started crying hysterically. Sasuke himself looked as if he didn't believe he had said it, but he couldn't take it back. Not only had he insulted all the other children with his clan bias, but Usagi as well. But he wasn't wrong, was he? His clan members said it all the time. 

Usagi ran out of the clearing, still crying. Itachi and Shisui were too shocked to have gone after her, only staring at Sasuke. Before long, Sasuke too was crying. Only he didn't understand why. Shisui turned to Itachi and nodded, before heading off to look for Usagi. Itachi brought his disappointed gaze back to his little brother.

"Aniki I don't get it," Sasuke sobbed as Itachi placed a hand on his head. "They say it all the time, but Usagi isn't Uchiha and I still want to play with her." Sasuke continued crying, and Itachi hadn't realized their clan bias had affected his little brother.


	4. Baby Sisters

Usagi ran through the forest, her tears too thick to see through, until she couldn't run any further. Usagi crumpled to the ground and sobbed into her hands as she remembered Sasuke's words.

'Why would I want to play with any of them? They're not Uchiha!'

Did that mean that Sasuke didn't want to be friends with her either? Usagi didn't know, and she was afraid of finding out. Her cries were so loud she didn't hear the small footsteps approaching her.

"Hey why are you crying?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Itachi didn't comfort his brother as he cried. He wanted to, but he also knew that what Sasuke yelled out was hurtful, inappropriate, and untrue. He kneeled down in front of his brother.

"Sasuke, why would you say such a thing to her?" Sasuke still sobbed.  
"I d-don't know!" Itachi stroked his hair softly.   
"Did you mean it?"   
"No!" Sasuke shook his head violently and stared wide eyed up at his brother. "I-I like playing with Usagi! But... I shouldn't..." Sasuke trailed off and stared at the game in shame.

"What are you speaking of Ototo? Why shouldn't you want to be Usagi's friend?" Itachi needed to hear Sasuke say it. Sasuke hiccuped as his tears slowed, but he wouldn't look up. 

"'Uchiha should only be with Uchiha. Uchiha are only worthy of Uchiha. No outsiders in the clan.' That's what they say, right?" Itachi stared at his little brother stunned. He didn't think his clan's brainwashing could have reached Sasuke. Itachi picked up Sasuke and held his against his chest.

"Sasuke, clans and families are important, but in Konoha everyone is your family. It is most important to have bonds with the entire village, because as shinobi that is who we protect. Do you understand?" Sasuke looked a little unsure but nodded his head anyway.

"Good. Now we should find Usagi so you can apologize, don't you think?" Sasuke swiped at the tears on his face and nodded.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Why are you crying?" Usagi looked up at the boy who had snuck up on her.  
"My best friend doesn't wanna be my friend anymore. I think he hates me." She wasn't crying as hard now, but the boy still wiped the tears form her cheek.  
"Are you sure? That doesn't sound like a best friend." 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Shishui jogged through the forest, looking for Usagi.  
'Damn, why can't I pick up on her chakra signature? Just how far did she run off to?'

"Shishui." He whirled around to face Itachi and Sasuke. Sasuke had stopped crying, but his face was red and he only stared at the ground.

"Ah Itachi! I haven't been able to find her yet. She must've ran pretty far." Sasuke looked around the clearing and Itachi started to worry. The sky had darkened quiet a bit and it was almost time for all the kids to go home, they'd have to find her soon.

Sasuke suddenly gasped and ran out of the clearing yelling, "Usagi!". Itachi and Shisui stared after him before running behind him. He was steps ahead now, and seemed to have spotted a red ribbon through the brush.

"Usagi!" Sasuke yelled and ran faster towards the red ribbon he could see peaking out over the top of a bush. The ribbon started to move, and it was only then that Itachi and Shisui noticed the ribbon was tied into two points, and not a bow. Sasuke hadn't, and he launched himself toward it.

"Wait, Sasuke that's not-!" They were too late. A loud thud and a surprised scream was heard through the forest. They came into the new clearing to see Sasuke on top of a familiar pink haired girl, both looking shocked. Her bright green eyes stared up at him.

"You- you're not- how-" Sasuke kept stumbling over his words before Itachi went over to him and lifted him off the poor girl. Shisui helped her up as well before apologizing.

"We're very sorry about that, he just saw the ribbon and well..." Shisui trailed off. He didn't want to scare the girl. "You're her, aren't you? Usagi's big sister?" She bit her lip, not sure if she should be talking to these strangers, but nodded her head anyway. She and her sister were identical twins, only they weren't. Usagi's eyes were a dark forest green, where this girl had brilliant light green eyes. They were almost like emeralds. Usagi's hair was a shade or two lighter than her sisters as well and had a soft wave to it. Her sisters was spiky and straight, in a way that Sasuke's was. She was taller than Usagi too, but still smaller than Sasuke.

"We're friends of your sisters. I'm Shisui, that's Sasuke and Itachi." Shisui pointed each brother out. The girl looked confused for a few seconds, but then nodded her head timidly.

"Tachi-sama? That's what she calls you, right?" Itachi nodded. Sakura hastily bowed. "A-ah right, well I'm Haruno Sakura. Thank you for taking care of Chibiusa." She was so skittish and small, an opposite from her sister who didn't know the meaning of personal space. "Do you know where she is now? It's dinnertime and Ka-chan worries when we're late." She looked around at them as they all looked apologetic and uncomfortable.

"Yes, well about that," Shisui started before Sasuke cut him off.  
"I made her cry and she ran away from us. We've been looking for her." Sasuke admitted. Shisui took back what he thought of Haruno Sakura. He saw her face harden and an anger took over and she stalked towards Sasuke.

"You lost my baby sister!" No, Haruno Sakura was not skittish at all.


	5. Best Friends

Naruto was the brightest thing Usagi had ever seen. His hair made her think of the sunflowers Ino had given her, and his eyes were the color of the Konoha sky. But his smile was brighter than the sun, his happiness infectious. Usagi wanted to be as happy as Naruto.

"If your best friend made you cry, then you should tell him. Tou-San says that friends are important, but that your feelings are too, dattebayo!" The golden haired, azure eyed boy gave Usagi a big smile. Usage smiled back and nodded.

"Your Tou-San sounds really nice," Usagi stood from her place on the ground and held out her hand. "I'd like to meet him one day." Naruto smiled and used her hand to get up.

"Hey are we friends now?" Naruto cocked his head to the side in a way that reminded Usagi of a puppy.   
She nodded fiercely, "Best friends Naruto. And you can meet my sister and be friends and maybe even Sasuke if he stops acting like a jerk." Naruto's eyes opened wide.

"Wait, Sasuke is-" Naruto was cut off as they could hear voices calling out Usagi's name, past the tree line.

"They were looking for me?" Usagi looked out to the trees, shocked.   
"Well of course! You said they were your friends, right?" She smiled and wiped at the leftover tears in her eyes.

"Right. Do you want to meet them?" Naruto gave her a big smile, showing his missing tooth. Usagi grabbed his hand and ran through the bushes towards the voices. She pushed past branches and trudged through the scratchy bushes.

"I'm over here!" She called out to the voices.  
"Usagi!" 

Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke, and Sakura came into the clearing to find Usagi and Naruto running towards them. Usagi released Naruto's hand and kept running toward the group, never slowing down. She bulldozed past everyone, knocked Sasuke onto the ground, and hugged him.

Usagi started blubbering and crying again, telling Sasuke how mean he was and how much she wanted to be his friend. Itachi saw Sasuke's shocked expression and gently coaxed the girl off him.   
"He needs to breathe, Usako." Shisui patted the girls head as Itachi discreetly checked her for injuries.

"Usagi we were so worried about you! You shouldn't have run off like that. Your sister has been looking for you too." Sakura took her sisters hand in a squeeze as their eyes held a silently conversation, asking if everything was okay. It seemed that the small flower Sakura was, became a tree to protect her younger sister. The girls smiled and released each other and Sasuke shuffled forward, kicking the dirt and staring at the ground in shame.

"Sasuke?" Usagi hadn't seen him look so small before.  
"I'm sorry I was mean. You are my best friend, and that's more important than being an Uchiha!" Sasuke three his arms around Usagi in a quick hug before shoving her back into her sister. Usagi blinked a few times, then laughed.

"It's okay Sasuke. Naruto helped me understand." The others finally acknowledged the blonde boy next to them.  
"Naruto?" Sakura questioned before Sasuke scoffed.  
"What're you doing here dobe?"  
"I found Usagi, teme! After you made her run away!"   
"Hey! That's not-" the boys were interrupted as ANBU crouched down from the trees. The four children yelped and hid behind Itachi and Shisui at the unexpected intrusion.

Itachi, figuring they were either there for him or Naruto, greeted them.

"Naruto-sama, your father will be expecting you soon for dinner." Naruto groaned as the girls started at him.   
"Naruto-sama?" Sasuke smirked.  
"Better run home before he sends an entire squad dobe." Before Naruto could yell back, a feminine voiced sounded through the forest.

"Sasu-Chan! Time for dinner!" Naruto howled with laughter.  
"Better run before Mikoto-baa comes to get you!" Usagi looked between the two boys as they glared at each other.

"Could it be that... you two know each other?"


	6. School and Flower Beds

"SAKURA-CHAN!! USAGI-CHAAAAAAAAN!! LET'S GO TO SCHOOL!" 

"Do you have to wake the whole neighborhood dobe?"

"Shut up teme! How else are they supposed to hear me, dattebayo!?"

"You could go and knock! Idiot, its like your disregard all of the manners you're SUPPOSED to have." 

"Yeah well at least my hair doesn't look like the back of a chicken's as-"

"You know it really is too early for this," A pink head poked out the upstairs window as she stared down at the two boys. "I'll be down in a minute, so try to get along!" both boys blushed in shame before hanging their heads. 

The pink haired girl closed the window before turning to an identical head of pink hair. 

"Sakura-nee, can you help me tie my ribbon before we go?" Sakura smiled at her younger twin before grabbing the hair brush and ribbon. 

"Is it okay to leave those two down there? Last time they ruined Mama's flower beds by their fighting." She brushed her sisters hair before tying the ribbon into her sister's traditional bow. 

"They'll be fine. And anyway, Itachi-sama made them replant it, and its grown twice as beautiful, right?" Usagi smiled at her sister through the mirror before turning to straighten her own sisters hair ribbon, in its rabbit ear style. 

"... You're just hoping they'll destroy something and Itachi-san will have to come by to help them fix it again." Usagi blushed lightly before smiling and her sister and racing downstairs. "Hey! Chibiusa!" Usagi ran to her sandals, quickly putting them on before waving to her mother and racing to the front door. She jumped onto Naruto's back before yelling for him to run them to class.

"Morning Usagi-chan! Hey we can't leave, I have to wait for Sakura so I can ask her out!" Naruto still didn't make Usagi get off his back. 

"Dobe, its too early in the morning for that, and she'll just punch you again anyway," Sasuke scoffed and shoved his hands in his pockets as Sakura came out of the house.

"I only punched Naruto because he said we could go skinny dipping for a date."Sakura joined the trio and they all began their walk to the academy. "Hey Naruto, did your mom give you that fuinjutsu book to master?" Naruto grinned as he hoisted Usagi in a piggy back.

"Yeah! She said it's easier for the Uzushio to understand, but that I can pass it along to you when I'm done." Sakura nodded before gesturing to Sasuke.

"Thats fine. I still have a genjutsu scroll that I need to give back to Sasuke anyways. Thank Shisui again for lending it to me, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke blushed lightly before grunting back. Usagi giggled. She knew that her sister was really bright and loud sometimes compared to Sasuke, but he seemed to have started noticing her sister in other ways. 

For the last few years Sasuke picked up Naruto for school, though he always claimed it was because his mom had given him something to drop off for Kushina-oba or because his older brother had given him a message for Naruto's dad, the Hokage. After the two fought and ate with Naruto's parents, they'd walk by the Haruno household to wait for the girls before going on to class. It turned out that Naruto and Sasuke's moms were actually best friends, and the boys had grown up together despite acting like they hated each other. Their brotherly rivalry matched well with the Haruno Twins' competitive nature. The four of them had become such a close knit group that they all dreaded their upcoming teams assignments, because it meant that only three of them could possibly stay together. 

Sakura and Naruto had started another conversation, while Usagi turned to Sasuke.

"Sasu-chan, how much longer is Itachi-sama going to be on is mission anyway?" Usagi peered at Sasuke as he cleared his throat, the blush gone now.

"Until next week. And you're not allowed to train with him until after I do." Usagi balked at him.

"That's not fair! You live with him! I never get to see him anymore." Sasuke grinned michevously at the younger girl.

"Don't give me that sob story. Aniki always finds time to visit you, even when he has back to back missions." Usagi could feel her face heating up and a smile coming as she imagined Itachi taking the time to see her. "You'll see your precious Itachi-sama." Sasuke teased Usagi as she took a swipe at his face. 

The childhood adoration Usagi had held for Itachi had grown into the silliest school girl crush everyone in the village had ever seen. Usagi wasn't known to squeal and fawn over Itachi, but she would often follow him around the village on his off days while he pretended not to notice her. She'd always ask for him to train or tutor her, even in subjects that she didn't need. And every once in awhile Itachi would open the bento his mother had made him in the Anbu lounge, only to find his lunch of rabbit motif themed foods and a hand written note from the little rabbit herself; to the amusement of both Itachi, and all the upper division ninja of Konohagakure. Her crush wasn't a secret, and many women were rooting for her just because of how cute it all was. 

"Maybe I just need less training than you do, Sasu-chan!" The four kids continued laughing and yelling on their way to the academy. Tomorrow they would finally take their graduation exam.


	7. Pervert Sensei

"I won't do it." The room of Jounin was packed with bodies and voices. Mummers and dissatisfaction over their team assignments had been occurring for the last half hour.

"But she's the top girl in her year! Usagi-chan has a well rounded profile, she's second only to her sister in test scores, and her taijutsu is ahead of every child in that classroom." The tanned male glared at the newly promoted jounin.

"I don't care, she's a civilian. I'm not going to waste my time teaching someone who won't stick it out, or worse becomes canon fodder." He wasn't neccesarily wrong or right, but the other Jounin didn't dare to be so bold in front of the Hokage.  
"Every other team is full, she has to be put onto a squad!"  
"I'll take her." All eyes turned towards the grey haired man who hadn't looked up from his book. Blue eyes trained on the lone figure, a sheepish smile appearing a half second later.

"Kakashi-kun, you already have your three-man squad, I can assign her to someone else."  
"No. I'll do it." Kakashi turned a page in his book, looking increasingly disinterested as a dark haired male next to him sighed loudly.

"Oi, Kakashi! Don't be such an overachiever!"

"I have the Uchiha, because Fugaku will not trust his eyes to anyone else, and any other Uchiha already has a squad," Kakashi glanced briefly at his friend, Obito. "I have Uzumaki because frankly, you don't trust him to anyone else sensei. And I have Haruno because her genjutsu and intelligence balances the team well. But from what I hear, the four of them usually work as a unit, isn't that right Iruka?"

"Uh, well yes. The sisters are twins but they have entirely different strengths."  
"Then it's settled. Besides, I'd like to see how my kohai has trained her."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"And so the four of you will comprise Team 7, and you'll be the new model we're trying out," Iruka smiles brightly at the four small children in front of him, headbands gleaming brightly.

They looked unconvinced.   
"Sensei, not that we aren't happy to stay together..." Sakura started out almost shyly before Naruto took over.  
"But that's complete bullshit!" Iruka flushed and tried to calm the children.

"They didn't want me right?" He turned towards the taller of the twins, Usagi staring at him blankly. "Sakura was the perfect fit for these two, so I'm the extra. My sensei didn't want me, right?" The four children stared owlishly back at Iruka. While he could see the anger simmering under Sasuke's eyes, and the shock from Naruto's, Sakura and Usagi just looked resolved.

"He had some misgivings about teaching a civilian, yes." Naruto nearly growled, and Sasuke wasn't far behind him. It was Usagi though, not Sakura, who grabbed both of their hands, stopping them from tearing out of the room. Sakura looked just as angry, but more calculating. 'Probably thinking of a way to hurt the man,' Iruka thought as he sighed before giving them all a serious look.

"This won't be the only time you'll face bias and criticism in your careers, ALL of you. The only thing we can do now, is move forward, and prove him wrong." Usagi nodded and gave him a small smile.

She dragged the two boys down into a bow with her, Sakura following suit.   
"Thank you sensei."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The four children sat beside each other on the roof of the academy, staring at the man front of them. None of them knew him, but Sasuke had given the man the strangest look Usagi had ever seen from him.

"Soo... are we going to do something?" Usagi asked as the man only blinked at her before sighing.

"I suppose we'll be introductions." He sat, waiting for them to start.

"Well can you go first? We don't know what you want us to tell ya?" Naruto crosses his arms and did what must have been a failed attempt at looking aloof like Kakashi.

"Let's see, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I don't feel like telling you my likes or dislikes, Dream for the future... never thought about it... as for my hobbies, I have lots of them." Kakashi remained stone faced as ever as Sakura grumbled.

"All we really learned was his name." Usagi nodded and whispered back.  
"He's kind of creepy. They wouldn't put us with a pervert, would they?"  
Naruto shivered, "No way my old man would let that happen!" Sasuke hummed in agreement, none of the children realizing that Kakashi could hear everything they had said. He sighed before pointing to Naruto.

"You. Blondie. Start." Naruto grinned up at Kakashi, blinding him with a familiar smile.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, pulling pranks, and Sasuke-teme! My dislikes are paperwork and the council because they're always getting in the way of my old man's free time!" Sasuke dropped his head in his hands and Sakura giggles next to him. "My hobbies are fuinjutsu, training with Ero-senin, and trying different types of ramen! And my dream is to surpass my old man and become Hokage."

Kakashi nodded and pointed towards Sasuke.  
"You're next porcupine," the kids all hid their snickering as Sasuke glared at Kakashi.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I like training, gardening, and my family," at this, Naruto grinned and Usagi and Sakura gave soft smiles of encouragement. "I hate people who invade my personal space and liars. My hobbies are creating genjutsu with my friends, ninja tag, and cooking. My dream is to become the Chief of Police." Kakashi looked slightly confused before moving on to Sakura.   
"Pinky."

Sakura's wyes sparkles as she smiled. "I'm Haruno Sakura. I like Chibiusa, flowers, and quiz books, in that order. I dislike bullies and people who doubt me!" Sakura punches the ground at this, small cracks forming around her fist. The kids all seemed to be used to the occurance, but Kakashi was intrigued. "My dream for the future... to protect people like Lady Tsunade!"

Kakashi swore he saw Lady Tsunade in her fiat just moments ago.

"Lastly, shorty." Usagi didn't look offended, but rather preened.   
"I'm Haruno Usagi! I like Itachi-sama, dango, and Sakura-nee, the order is not important!" Sakura pouted at her sister as the boys snicker next to her. "I dislike people who can't tell my sister and I apart. My hobbies are fan dancing and tea ceremony." Usagi smiled, but all Kakashi could think was that the girl was too soft to be a ninja. Fan dancing and tea ceremony? He sighed.

"And your dream for the future?" Her blushed darkened.

"To protect my precious people, and support my most precious friend." Kakashi stayed quiet for a minute before accepting her answer. 

"All right then. Tomorrow we'll be having a survival exercise, so you'll all need to meet me at the training ground at 5:30." Naruto and Sasuke groaned before Sakura could speak.

"What kind of survival exercise will we be doing sensei?" Kakashi finally straightened up and looked down at all four of them.

"I already know you four work well as a team, but what I don't know is if you can work as shinobi."


End file.
